


Nur wer gegen den Strom schwimmt, ist kein Ponyhof

by Estelle



Category: Alles was zählt, Unter Uns
Genre: Crack, Crossover, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Dr. Axel Schwarz ist der neue Mitarbeiter bei Huber Bau, und er und Ringo verstehen sich viel besser als erwartet.
Relationships: Richard "Ringo" Beckmann/Axel Schwarz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Nur wer gegen den Strom schwimmt, ist kein Ponyhof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhapsodie (spacerhapsody)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerhapsody/gifts).



> [Sprichwortrekombinator](http://sprichwortrekombinator.de/) ist die beste Seite ever und liefert sehr viele geniale Prompts. Und Tanja hat sich crack mit Dr. Axel Schwarz gewünscht.
> 
> (Wer das hier ernst nimmt, und mir deshalb hate comments schickt, ist selbst Schuld XD)

„Beckmann!“, schallte es durchs Büro, und Ringo seufzte.  
„Ja, Herr Huber?“  
„Heute fängt der neue Controller an. Sie haben die Verantwortung für die Einarbeitung.“ Herr Huber legte einige Unterlagen auf Ringos Tisch, wartete natürlich keine Antwort ab, und ging in sein Büro.  
Nicht gerade begeistert sah Ringo sich den Lebenslauf des anscheinend neuen Mitarbeiters an. Es stimmte schon, dass sie Unterstützung brauchten, aber ein Einbezug seiner Meinung in den Auswahlprozess, oder wenn nicht das, dann zumindest mal eine Vorwarnung, dass _heute_ jemand neues anfangen würde, wäre schon schön gewesen.  
Bevor er viel mehr als den Namen lesen konnte, teilte ihm Saskia auch schon mit, dass der neue Mitarbeiter angekommen war.  
Als er ihm gegenüber stand, war sein erster Gedanke, dass der Mann komplett _normal_ aussah. Er hatte dunkelbraune Haare, war etwas kleiner als Ringo, was jetzt nicht so schwer war, und trug einen Anzug und eine grüne Krawatte. Das einzige bemerkenswerte waren vielleicht seine stahlgrauen Augen, aber in so eine Richtung wollte Ringo jetzt sicher nicht denken.  
„Herr Schwarz?“, fragte er, und hielt ihm die Hand zur Begrüßung hin.  
Der nahm sie zwar an, korrigierte ihn aber sofort. „Dr. Schwarz.“  
„Ah.“ Ringo grinste. „ _Ärzte gehen zu Fuß aufs Klo._ “  
Dr. Schwarz sah ihn nur irritiert an, und Saskia kicherte hinter ihm. Seit sie diesen Sprichwortrekombinator entdeckt hatte, und ihm ihre beste Funde immer schickte, hatte er beschlossen, diese in Gespräche einzubauen, was hauptsächlich für Verwirrung sorgte, ihn aber auch immer ziemlich amüsierte.  
„Wie auch immer. Ich zeig Ihnen das Büro. Schließlich _ist Kapital der erste Weg zur Besserung_ “, meinte er dann, und Herr Schwarz fragte sich seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen vermutlich gerade, ob er den Job besser doch nicht angenommen hätte.

Erstaunlicherweise arbeiteten sie aber ziemlich gut zusammen. Herr Schwarz war offensichtlich intelligent und wusste, was er tat, auch wenn er jedes Mal von Ringos seltsamen Sprichwörtern irritiert war.  
_Gut Ding ist Geld_ konnte aber selbst er nicht abstreiten, und als er ihm bei _Das Leben hat keine Moral_ völlig zustimmte, und über _Rache ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung_ herzlich lachte und befand, dass das durchaus sein Motto sein könnte, war Ringo sich sicher, dass sie tatsächlich gute Freunde werden könnten.  
Als Ringo dann aber das fünfte seltsame Ärzte Sprichwort zum besten gab, obwohl er ja genau wusste, dass er natürlich kein medizinischer Doktor war, nachdem ihn Herr Schwarz wieder einmal verbessert hatte, dass es _Dr. Schwarz_ war, seufzte dieser schließlich und meinte: „Wissen Sie was, wie wäre es denn, wenn Sie mich einfach Axel nennen?“  
Ringo zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Eigentlich ist es ja schon ein bisschen unprofessionell, seinem Chef das Du anzubieten.“  
Herr Schwarz zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie sind jünger als ich. Und die Ärzte Sprichwörter sind auch nicht gerade hochprofessionell.“  
„Wohl wahr.“ Ringo grinste. „In Ordnung, _Axel_.“

Danach wurde ihre Zusammenarbeit tatsächlich noch besser, und Ringo ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass er Axel _mochte_. Er war überraschend witzig, klug (das war weniger überraschend), und seine Einstellung zu Legalität von gewissen Dingen ähnelte Ringos eigener, was alles ein bisschen einfacher machte. Und als seine Gedanken dann schon wieder zu Axels eben doch ziemlich bemerkenswerten Augen wanderten, nahm er sich vor, vielleicht mal ein paar etwas anzüglichere Sprichwörter zu verwenden.  
Dazu kam er aber an diesem Abend noch nicht, weil sie schon seit Ewigkeiten über einer Kalkulationstabelle hingen, die selbst zwischen ihnen zusammen einfach keinen Sinn machte.  
„ _Nur der Tod ist süß_ “, stöhnte Ringo und ließ seinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen.  
„Also komm, das ist jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen sehr pessimistisch“, entgegnete Axel. „Wenn wir das hier hinkriegen, wird es uns ziemlich viel Gewinn bringen.“  
Den Kopf noch immer auf der Tischplatte, grummelte Ringo: „ _Geld macht mich nicht heiß_.“  
Axel lachte. „Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass _das_ eine Lüge ist.“  
„Ja okay, ist es“, gab er zu, und setzte sich wieder auf. „Aber das hier ist scheiße.“  
„Ziemlich. Wir könnten immernoch Herrn Huber fragen?“, schlug Axel wenig überzeugt vor, und Ringo seufzte.  
„ _Der Teufel ist auch eine Antwort_.“  
Axel zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich nehme an, das heißt nein?“  
„Natürlich heißt das nein. Wir schaffen das ja wohl ohne den Huber!“  
Und mit einer langen Nachtschicht und ziemlich viel Kaffee schafften sie es dann natürlich auch.

Als Ringo ein paar Tage später das Büro betrat, fand er Axel gerade über den Kopierer gebeugt vor, und sah endlich seine Chance, ein bisschen zu flirten.  
„ _Auf fremdem Arsch liegt die Wahrheit_.“  
„Wie bitte?“ Axel drehte sich um und sah ihn verwirrt an, und Ringo grinste einfach nur, wartend das Axel verstand, was er meinte.  
„Hast du mir auf den Hintern geguckt?“, fragte Axel dann, augenscheinlich noch immer verwirrt, und Ringo zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Wenn du den so präsentierst… Ist halt ein schöner Hintern.“  
Nachdem er das gesagt hatte, fiel ihm jedoch auf, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie es eigentlich um Axels Sexualität stand, und ob er nicht möglicherweise so homophob war wie der Huber, und selbst wenn nicht, das hier ziemlich leicht als sexuelle Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz durchgehen konnte.  
Bevor er sich jedoch entschuldigen konnte, grinste Axel. „Danke. Weiß ich. Hört man aber immer gerne.“  
Damit nahm er seine Kopien, und zwinkerte Ringo tatsächlich im Hinausgehen noch zu.  
Der zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah ihm grinsend hinterher. Nun, das würde sicher noch interessant werden.

Am nächsten Tag hatte er Muffins dabei, die Ellie gebacken hatte, und als er einen davon auf Axels Tisch stellte, sah dieser ihn sehr skeptisch an.  
„Komm schon, _kleine Geschenke beißen nicht_.“  
„Wäre ich mir bei dir nicht so sicher“, entgegnete Axel unverschämt, und Ringo lehnte sich etwas vor.  
„Nur wenn du drauf stehst.“  
Axel grinste. „Das wüsstest du wohl gerne.“  
„Möglich.“ Ringo war begeistert, dass Axel sich auf einen Flirt einließ, bevor sie jedoch mehr sagen konnten, stand Herr Huber in der Tür und ruinierte natürlich alles.

Ein paar Abende später kam Ringo gerade aus der Dusche, als es an der Haustür klopfte. Da er wusste, dass alle anderen WG Mitglieder ausgegangen waren, schlang er sich schnell ein Handtuch um die Hüften und eilte zur Tür.  
„Axel?“  
„Hi, ich… oh!“ Sein Blick wanderte über Ringos nackten Oberkörper und er wurde rot, was Ringo wie er zugeben musste ziemlich gefiel.  
„Komm rein. Ich zieh mir eben was an.“ Er drehte sich um, um in sein Zimmer zu gehen, aber auf halbem Weg beschloss er, es einfach zu riskieren, und ließ das Handtuch fallen. „Andererseits: _Einem nackten Mann sollten Taten folgen_.“  
Er sah über die Schulter zurück zu Axel, der mit offenem Mund dastand, offensichtlich erstmal nicht fähig, zu antworten.  
Abwartend zog Ringo die Augenbrauen hoch, und Axel blinzelte, erholte sich dann aber wohl und meinte schließlich: „Dem kann ich nur zustimmen. Vor allem bei einem so _schönen_ nackten Mann.“  
Damit begleitete er Ringo in sein Zimmer, und ließ tatsächlich _einige_ Taten folgen.  
Und als Saskia ihn am nächsten Tag fragte, wie es denn mit Dr. Schwarz lief, meinte er nur sehr zufrieden: „ _Klappe zu, Glück in der Liebe_.“


End file.
